Sherry LeBlanc
Sherry LeBlanc is a female Turbo Duelist of French origin. She is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. She appears in the anime and in the manga. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery. During her childhood, Sherry LeBlanc had grew up in a huge mansion in Paris, France with her wealthy rich parents. Sherry's father had once told her that "’’the way of life prevents people from knowing if they will be happy or sad’’", but he also tells Sherry that "she must never give up, and to ask herself to do justice so the future can look brighter". He then gives her the brown teddy bear with the Z One card hidden inside. Her parents were later on tragically killed (abducted in the English version) by Yliaster during the night. Shortly after the murders, Sherry stumbled into her father's office and saw the dead bodies. Elsworth quickly guided her out of the building to safety. In the English version, Sherry's parents were captured by Yliaster and they were taken to an unknown location. Elsworth continued to take care of Sherry, and often moved from state to state to hide her from Yliaster. Sherry has moved from France to England and to other various parts of North America to an island in the Pacific and lastly to Japan. All the time, Sherry hung onto a teddy from her home in France. In Japan, Elsworth found out that the card, "Z ONE", was hidden inside of the dark brown teddy bear that she was carrying. Sherry's hard life being spent on the run had led to her becoming extremely adept at martial arts. She is also much stronger than she looks, while being strong enough to hold a grown man in the air with little difficulty whatsoever. Personality Sherry LeBlanc has a fixation on getting her mass vengeance against Yliaster, due to them having to kill her parents. To this end, she can be very ruthless in doing so, such as by grabbing a person and throwing them out of a building. However her anger towards Yliaster vanishes when their leader shows her the ruined future caused by Ener-D, while deciding to aid them in return that her family is brought back as well. She shows remorse and cries after Akiza and Crow defeat her, by realizing her mistake and sides with Team 5D's again. She displays a new resolve when Z-one questions Sherry cooperating with Team 5D's, by saying the past cannot be changed, and that she's going to live for the future. In the manga, Sherry is shown to be a serious person who believes that Duels can't be all fun and games. She is also shown to be ruthless on her conquest to defeat Akiza Izinski for leaving the Duel Academy Sanctuary. Appearance Sherry LeBlanc has long, waist length, blond hair with bangs that curl away from her face in a horizontal direction, and has emerald color eyes. Her thick eyebrows are also covered by her bangs. Her Tubo Duel uniform is white with red accents that run along the outside of her arms, down the outside of her legs, and wrap around her calves. She also wears a red undershirt. Her uniform also consists of grey shoulder, knee, elbow, and shin guards, while she wears charcoal colored padding over her chest. Her helmet is also red with gold accents near the crown that run from front to back, while the open-mouthed mouth protector is grey, with an orange visor. Since her defection to Z-one, Sherry's uniform has now changed radically from her old outfit attire. It now consists of a black and white scheme that inverts from both sides of her suit, with grey pauldrons instead of shoulder pads, and a black lining with white laces down the middle of her body. Her undershirt remains the same though. In the manga, Sherry has long, waist length, light blond hair with bangs that curl away from her face in a horizontal direction and has emerald color eyes. She wears a Turbo Dueling outfit which is white with red accents that run along the outside of her arms, down the outside of her legs, and wrap around her calves. She also wears a red undershirt. Her uniform also consists of grey shoulder, knee, elbow, and shin guards, while she wears charcoal colored padding over her chest. Her helmet is also red with gold accents near the crown that run from front to back, while the open-mouthed mouth protector is grey, with an orange visor. While Sherry attended Duel Academy Sanctuary, she wore a formal student's outfit and had tied up hair. She also used a Academia Disk while attending the institution. Abilities Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga Sherry LeBlanc attended the Duel Academy Sanctuary, an academy located in central New Domino City. Which attracted many Psychic Duelists. Here, Sherry met Akiza Izinski, another psychic Duelist and the two of them were deemed the best among all other students there. Akiza chose to leave the academy due to it's elitist ways, which made Sherry feel betrayed and harbor a hatred for Akiza. Sherry's silhouette is shown as one of the Duelists entering the D1 Grand Prix when Lazar explains the tournament to Yusei Fudo after he is defeated by Jack Atlas. She attends the opening ceremonies for the tournament and angrily looks on as Jack insults her and the other contestants. During the first round of the tournament. Lazar sees to it that Sherry, and Akiza Duel first. So he and Rex Goodwin can view their psychic abilities. Sherry manages to take an early lead by using her "Hand Scan" ability on Akiza, by forcing her to discard her entire hand. She then tells Akiza that she can never forgive her for running away from the Duel Academy Sanctuary. Sherry attempts to get Akiza to see the error of her ways by telling her that elite Duelists like her belong at the Duel Academy Sanctuary and despite Akiza telling Sherry the reasons for why she left, she continues to view Akiza as in the wrong. As the Duel continues, Sherry's "Hand Scan" ability takes it's toll on Akiza, forcing her into a Lockdown. Sherry continues at full force, by managing to Summon her ace, "Klaret the Elite Magic Elf" which when used in combination with her Lockdown strategy, has 4000 ATK. Akiza begins to give up hope, but after being cheered on by her friends, she decides to draw with her eyes closed, allowing her to avoid Sherry's Lockdown combination. She then manages to Summon her "Fallen Angel of Roses" and defeat Sherry. After the Duel, Sherry and Akiza become friends again after Sherry questions Akiza on where she learned to drive a Duel Runner with her eyes closed, (which causes Akiza to fall to the ground out of shock as she realized what she had done). 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' World Racing Grand Prix arc Sherry appears after Yusei Fudo gets kidnapped, and saved by Akiza Izinski from an opposing team. That is from the World Racing Grand Prix. She forces Yusei into a Turbo Duel by pretending there is a bomb in his Duel Runner, and if he stops, it'll explode. At first, she doesn't reveal her face to them. The Duel progresses with Yusei taking most of the damage and her negating his attacks. Then, Sherry stops in the middle of the Duel. Yusei realizes her threat was a bluff, so he stops his Duel Runner too. She takes off her helmet revealing her appearance. As she does, Akiza is surprised to see a woman Turbo Dueling. Sherry reveals that her goal is to have Yusei join her team in order to help her gain revenge on Yliaster, who supposedly murdered her parents. Akiza protests that he would never do that since he is already on a team, but Sherry cuts her off saying that she isn't talking to her. Akiza yells out that Sherry doesn't know the first thing about Yusei, but Sherry reveals she does know enough about him as they are both Turbo Duelists. The Duel is ultimately called off because of Boss interruption, in which he tries to crush them with a truck. However, Akiza Summons Yusei´s Stardust Dragon to escape the situation, and in the process Sherry acknowledges her as a Psyche Duelist. After Boss tries to leave the scene with his thugs. Elsworth appears to beat them up, and later on joins up with Yusei, Sherry, and Akiza. After that, they both leave, but not before Sherry states that they will meet again to both Yusei and Akiza. Sherry appears again after Akiza defeats Tetsu Trudge in her first Turbo Duel; she has been watching and is pleased with the result. Sherry is then on a desperate quest of finding out the mystery behind the Z-One card. To do so, Sherry, along with Elsworth, breaks into Sector Security's HQ. Once inside, they empty the building by making everyone believe that there is a bomb inside. Further inside the HQ, Sherry and Elsworth run into Yusei and Bruno. The two of them try to follow after her, however Elsworth blocks Yusei's path, only for Bruno to get past and go after Sherry. She gets to where Sector Security's main computer is located, to where Bruno also ends up. As he tries to stop her, Sherry retaliates tries to subdue him. However, at the moment that she threatens his life, he counterattacks Sherry and ends up turning the table on her, displaying an extreme increase in strength without any sense of friend or foe. Bruno almost beats her, but stops once he sees the "Z-One" card. He takes the card and snaps out of his unknown state and helps her in figuring out what the card is. During the card scanning process, Sherry, Yusei, who has beaten Elsworth to gain entrance to the room, and Bruno are transported to a cyber-like plane. There, they encounter a strange object. After that, the three of them, along with Elsworth, were transported to the shore of a lake. Elsworth leaves the scene while carrying Sherry, whom appears to be unconscious. Before the preliminaries for the WRGP commences, Sherry goes to where Yusei and Akiza are practicing. Sherry greets Akiza, stating that they won't be seeing them in the preliminaries, as she is in a different block. Still, Sherry warns Akiza to be careful, as apparently there are some dangerous people participating on the Grand Prix as well. Sherry thinks these people could be actually working for Yliaster. As for Yusei, Sherry wants to talk with him about what they saw that day. She then leaves. She later reappears after Yusei and his team have won their first match of the preliminaries. She also has won the first round as well, but is here to for a different reason. Of course its because of Yliaster, and reveals to everyone that Ghost is connected to it. With this, Yusei and the others recount the strange events that have occurred so far, and after connecting the dots, wonder why Yliaster is after them. It is then that Sherry reveals it is because of them being Signers, pointing out that she truly knows who they really are. She is also aware of the legend of the Crimson Dragon. She acknowledges that there is still not much information about them, and the man they saw at the cyberspace area. After the Diablo is unleashed inNew Domino City. Sherry teams up with Yusei and Elsworth to stop them. At first they defeat some of them, but after Primo sends more Duelbots after them, both Sherry and Elsworth are eliminated by them. She is later shown watching the battle between Yusei and Primo with Elsworth. They then confront the two about the murder of her parents. But Jakob offhandedly says that he does not remember them or her. They angrily attack Jakob, and Lester with Jakob pushing back her Duel Runner with his immense strength. Sherry was with Team 5D's when Lazar agreed to tell them what he knew about Yliaster. She angrily threw a card at Lazar which he dodged, leaving it lodge into the chair. After losing patience with him for going off topic later, she used a card to slice through the boxes of Red Demon's Noodle that Jack had given Lazar. She accompanied the group to Game Paradise to get information on who sent the Three Emperors of Yliaster from the database hidden in the Accel Simulator game. Sherry later then accompanies Yusei and Bruno to the Momentum Express Development Organization where they attempt to discover how Yliaster are connected to them. Although, they are later found out and hide in a shuttle pod which appeared to be a trap and they are sent through a wormhole via Momentum Express. In the wormhole they attempt to escape using the Z-One card, during which the glass windscreen of the shuttle breaks and Sherry is sucked through it, although Yusei tries to rescue her, he ultimately fails and she is lost into the wormhole. However, Yusei and Bruno make it back safely to New Domino City. Ultimately, she winds up in the company of Z-one, in the form of her father. ZONE promises Sherry he'd tell her the entire truth of what's going on, but she'd have to accept having her fate being changed drastically. She accepts those conditions and is shown a vision of the future: a world destroyed by Ener-D<. Ark Cradle arc After Team 5D's defeats Team New World, the Divine Temple shatters the sky and finally appears in New Domino city. After this events, Sherry talks to Yusei and co. after Yusei has decided to travel to the Temple itself. Sherry reveals to them that she has seen the future. Furthermore she warns Yusei not to go, as if does, he will die. She tells them that Z-one is the one who shown her this future. She then threatens Yusei that if he boards the Divine Temple, Sherry herself will kill him. When Yusei and co. boards the Divine Temple, Sherry and Zone observes them as they progress towards the center. ZONE asks Sherry why she tried to warn him, and she replies she did it as courtesy towards a friend, then steels herself to stop them. After Yusei and co. are separated, Sherry faces off against Crow and Akiza, appearing to split into two persons. Before that, Crow gives her the Z-One card, stating that it was Elsworth's wish. Using her "Ecole de Zone" Field Spell, Sherry had the two of them struggling for a while, as each believed that they were Dueling Sherry, while they were actually participating in a Battle Royal and attacking each other. Akiza eventually saw through this and destroyed the Field Spell via the effect of her "Black Rose Dragon". She then uses "Z-One" to activate "Soul-Binding Gate". During the Duel, Sherry reveals to them that she wishes to create a world where everyone gets to be with their family, herself included. Crow was hesitant to continue fighting when he saw a few orphans from Satellite in the vision, but Akiza quickly reminded him that millions of people will die if they let Sherry and Z-one destroy New Domino City. She also tells him that as long as he believes in the future, anything can be done. With his conviction returned, they continue the Duel. Sherry is defeated, however because the cards on the Duel are real, her "Soul Binding Gate" crumbles and is about to fall on her. Both Akiza and Crow try to save her and almost suffer the same fate. Fortunately Akiza's "Black Rose Dragon" whose still materialized, saves them. Then Crow and Akiza convince Sherry to join with them and change the future. She watches along with Yusei's friends as Yusei Dueled against ZONE and, when they were able to escape after Yusei defeated ZONE, looks away in despair when she believed Yusei could not escape from the Divine Temple before it vanished. Team 5D's Future After this, Sherry is seen briefly in episode 152, being defeated in a Duel by Jack Atlas since Jack was self-training himself to regain his crown as the King of Riding Duels. Sherry admits her loss to Jack as a 'perfect loss.' Video Games Quotes * Relationships 'Her Parents' 'Elsworth' 'Yusei Fudo' 'Akiza Izinski' Crow Hogan Jack Atlas Leo Luna Z-One Lazar Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother (dead) *Unnamed Father (dead) Trivia *"LeBlanc" is a common French family name meaning "the white one". *In the English version, she has a French accent and occasionally includes French phrases in her dialogue. *Her birthday is ???, and her bloodtype is ???. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Erika Nakagawa *'English' : Tara Sands all information on Sherry LeBlanc came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Sherry_LeBlanc Gallery Sherry.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females